epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jake MultiSuperVids/The 2nd Official Full ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal
Days passed: 100 Last updated: DudeWithASuit: Kill Epicnail. THE GAME IS OFFICIALY OVER! TIGERISNORMAL HAS WON! Rules Every day, you can hurt a user, and heal another one, or double hurt one. For example, if you say "Heal Loygansono55, hurt ClassicalExpendable." Loygansono gains 1 HP, and ClassicalExpendable loses 1 HP. Or if you say "Double hurt J1coupe." Coupe will lose 2 HP. Everyone starts with 10 HP, and last user standing wins. Good luck, everyone! First Place Winner *Tigerisnormal Second Place *Epicnail Third Place *Bantha117 Dead (149) *150th: ClassicalExpendable: Killed by Stofferex on Day 1 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SOCKED IT TO HIM} *149th: EpicLlamaSwag42: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CAAAARL, THAT KILLS PEOPLE) *148th: Cam VideoGameRapBattles: Killed by Yobar on Day 3''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAME OVER}' *147th: Maxim Millions: Killed by ISmack on Day 3 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ONE IN A MILLION CHANCE OF SURVIVAL}' *146th: Dean624: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 3 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAN COMING APART AT THE SEAMS}' *145th: Devilishmind of fun: Killed by Minipop56 on Day 3' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME}' *144th: Amon Maven: Killed by Patts9009 on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SOLUTION SOLVED}' *143rd: Vaginacrusher8000: Killed by Andrew0218 on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIT HIM RIGHT IN THE PUSSY}' *142nd: ISmack: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ iDEAD}' *141st: Penis crusher 9000 BITCH: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUSTED A NUT}' *140th: TJBoyd: Killed by Patts 9009 on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELT THE WRATH}' *139th: TheSteelerNation2: Killed by WonderPikachu12 on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ INACTIVE-ATED}' *138th: ParoThese: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ PARODEATHZ}' *137th: SamisFusion: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ UNSUBSCRIBED}' *136th: DoNotLickPotatos (Liz/Tanner): Killed by Silent Mocker on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ WIKIA FINALLY WON}' *135th: A Wikia Contributor: Killed by Sceptileisgreat14 on Day 7 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ UN-ACCOUNT-ED FOR}' *134th: Jagaur: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 7' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DID A GO?}' *133rd: Clara James (CJMaster): Killed by Patts9009 on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAD FOR REAL THIS TIME}' *132nd: SliceTHEcake: Killed by Awesomesix on Day 9' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PIECE OF CAKE}' *131st: SupermanFanatic0283: Killed by Wachowman on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NO LONGER WALKING}' *130th: S0UND3FX69: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT WHOPPERED FAST}' *129th: ButtSmackDatPlease: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BEAT HIS ASS}' *128th: Jorge Whore Hay: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ MOWED DOWN LIKE THE LAWN}' *127th: Joshuakransinski: Killed by BreZ on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ MORE DEAD THAN HIS BATTLES}' *126th: Zdawgfire: Killed by HappySmileyGuy on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMNT ~ THE DAY HE KILLED CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW}' *125th: Silent Mocker: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HOW TO KILL A SILENT MOCKER}' *124th: 723tbone: Killed by Patts9009 on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ T-BONED}' *123rd: ShaunoftheRed: Killed by ProbablyNoah on Day 11 '{ACHIEVMENT ~ DRAWN TO HIS DEATH}' *122nd: ATinyFloatingWhale: Killed by Killerface45 on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BEACHED}' *121st: MrMissingLinkMovieMakerFTW: Killed by Reignic3 on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FIN}' *120th: A Giant Ass Spider: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ EXTERMINATED}' *119th: MeltingPotOFriendship: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S JADED!!!}' *118th: Creepybacon: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SIZZLED AND FRYED}' *117th: Ccarbe6062: Killed by Jake MultiSuperVids on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED IN A DONUT FIGHT}' *116th: Scrawland Scribblescratch: Killed by WonderPikachu12 on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SPACED OUT}' *115th: CazaZach: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHAZAM! HE'S DEAD}' *114th: MrPatrickRuler: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 14 {'ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE WAS SO UGLY THAT EVERYONE DIED}' *113rd: John.mitchell.9210256: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 14 '{ACIEVEMENT ~ DECENT DEATH}' *112th: Bubbyaustin: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAN}' *111th: AbalamFapping (DONGS): Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ COCKBLOCKED}' *110th: ManyPigs1000: Killed by Minipop56 on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHEN PIGS FLY}' *109th: TMC794: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 15 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TMC TNT'D}' *108th: BennyCupster (ResonX): Killed by Joeaikman on Day 15' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCREAMING IN HIS GRAVE}' *107th: Batman3095: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 16' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ I AM VENGEANCE. I AM THE NIGHT. I AM DEAD}' *106th: RomleonTheTaySwiftFan122: Killed by Taviwave on Day 16' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK TOGETHER}' *105th: ShoopDaKev: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 16 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT IN DEADPOOL}' *104th: Joeaikman: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD}' *103rd: RichardMilhousNixon: Killed by Epicnail on Day 18 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED THE CROOK}' *102nd: PredatorFan: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 18 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DECAPITATION}' *101st: GreenToxic: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 18 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOLD HIM HE SHOULDN'T DRINK THAT}' '-- TOP 100 --''' *100th: Luffythepirateking: Killed by GIR 5 life on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STRETCHED TOO THIN} *99th: Ynkrdlevin17: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ OUTTA THE PARK} *98th: CLHiggins: Killed by PolarBore on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIGGY HIGGY DEAD} ' *97th: Fried Egg Nog: Killed by This is the day on Day 20 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CRACKED} *96th: Loygansono55: Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 20''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCOT-FREE}' *95th: JacobSZ: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 20 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S HISTORY}' *94th: Goddess of Despair (Utter noob): Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 22 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HERESEY}' *93rd: Hippie Rat: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 22 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FOUGHT THE MAN}' *92nd: IsaacNewton98: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED TOO FAST TO DETECT}' *91st: Scrav: Killed by BreZ on Day 23' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT WITH SCRA-BS}' *90th: VintageSir: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHORT LIVED FAME}' *89th: Windindi: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE FORCE WASN'T STRONG IN THIS ONE}' *88th: RespectThePixel: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 24 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ MOM-BLOCKED}' *87th: Cpl.Bohater: Killed by Firebrand795 on Day 25 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CHAIN OF COMMAND}' *86th: Mrpietcaptain: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 25 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ REST IN PLZ}' *85th: Alphaphillipines: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SNIPED}' *84th: Zawesome: Killed by Zombie Joeaikman on Day 26' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIS LAST LETTER}' *83rd: KittenOfTheNorth: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT}' *82nd: RespectThePixelette: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 27 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LIKE BROTHER, LIKE SISTER}' *81st: Iamthelegion: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 28 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BURNING LEGION}' *80th: Lasse200: Killed by Randomeverythingish on Day 28' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAINBOW ASH}' *79th: TheMindofMe: Killed by TKandMit on Day 29 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TEENAGE BOYS.... DIE FROM HURTS????!!!}' *78th: Four4: Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 29 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DE-RAILED}' *77th: Dragonsblood23: Killed by Stofferex on Day 29' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIS TAIL'S IN THE CRYPT}' *76th: Baron Magnus: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 30 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ RED BARON SHOT DOWN}' '-- TOP 75 --''' *75th: AccordionChick (aka Miss 27): Killed by Epicnail on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STRETCHED} *74th: Rapbattlefanatic: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FANATIC OF DEATH} *73rd: Wachowman: Killed by MetalFire on Day 34 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FOUND WACH'S WEEK-NESS} *72nd: AnimateYttrium: Killed by ProbablyNoah on Day 34 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DECAYED} *71st: Hoagy: Killed by BreZ on Day 35''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WENT BELLY UP}' *70th: BBGUNSTUDIOS: Killed by BreZ on Day 36 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHOT HIS EYE OUT}' *69th: Zombielicker: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 36' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ INTENSE KILLING}' *68th: Froggy7771: Killed by BreZ on Day 37' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BALD CAPPED}' *67th: Tesla Man: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 37 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LIFE LOST} ' *66th: Meatholl: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 38 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ R.I.P-ORN}' *65th: GravityMan: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 38 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIT THE GROUND TOO HARD}' *64th: J1coupe: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 38 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ A MAD MAN IN A BOX}' *63rd: Jella141: Killed by BackToTheFuturama86 on Day 38 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GASED}' *62nd: Tuxedo!: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 39' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DRY CLEANED}' *61st: WoodenHornets: Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 40 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SWATTED}' *60th: AwesomeGamer: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 40 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SERVER SEVERED}' *59th: Alanomaly: Killed by Zombie Joeaikman on Day 41' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ANOMALOUS DEATH}' *58th: DamasterW: Killed by Zombie IamtheLegion on Day 41 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TITLE DIS-CARDED} ' *57th: Corporal Genesis DXTR: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 41 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE SECOND GENESIS TO FALL}' *56th: Gabrielisthegreat2: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 42 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GABRIELISNOTTHEGREAT}' *55th: Phineas Flynn29789: Killed by BreZ on Day 42 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUSTED} ' *54th: JustinBuckner98: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 43' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PARO-DIED}' *53rd: Yobar: Killed by Sceptileisgreat14 on Day 43 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NEEDED A MIRACLE}' *52nd: Patts9009: Killed by Randomeverythingish on Day 45 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ R...I...P}' *51st: LakuitaBro01.2: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 45' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LAK-ING LIFE}' '-- TOP 50 --''' *50th: Cacola: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 46''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DROPPED LIKE THE BEAT} ' *49th: MrAwesome300: Killed by Stofferex on Day 46' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ EVERYTHING IS NOT AWESOME} ' *48th: RadicalWeavile: Killed by BreZ on Day 47' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SUPER EFFECTIVE}' *47th: MaNCHA: Killed by Wachowman on Day 47 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ELI-MAN-ATED}' *46th: BlackAvengerRS25: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 47' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ AVENGED} ' *45th: Laboratory Tuxedo 500098: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 48' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STAINED HIS TUX} ' *44th: Randomeverythingish: Killed by Wachowman on Day 49' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED BY EVERYTHING-ISH}' *43rd: BasaltWolfED145R5: Killed by Randomeverythingish on Day 49 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SLEEP OUT} ' *42nd: Jake MultiSuperVids: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 49 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ERB.R.I.P} ' *41st: BackToTheFuturama86: Killed by Silent Mocker on Day 51 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHUT UP AND TAKE MY LIFE}' '-- TOP 40 --''' *40th: V0DeusEstDominiMei: Killed by Baby GG on Day 52 ACHIEVEMENT ~ WITH HIS GOD NOW} *39th: Tovorok: Killed by Silent Mocker on Day 53 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PROF. X-TERMINATED} *38th: JPhil2.0: Killed by Firebrand795 on Day 54 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DECODED} *37th: JakeTheWrestleManiac: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 54 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ COUNTED OUT} *36th: Teddyfail: Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 54 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TEDDYFAILED} *35th: TheEyeOfAllEyes: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 55 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GONE BLIND} *34th: GIR 5 life: Killed by TeddyFail on Day 55 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S GOING TO SING THE DOOM SONG} ' *33rd: SophisticatedShark: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 56 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SWIMMING WITH THE FISHES} *32nd: Sceptileisgreat14: Killed by MetalFire on Day 56 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAN OUT OF FULL RESTORES} *31st: Karichanx102: Killed by TKandMit on Day 56 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KAWAII DEADSU} ' '-- TOP 30 -- ' *30th: Captain Warrior: Killed by Firebrand795 on Day 59 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KICKED THE CAN} *29th: YouTubeKorea: Killed by NotOptimusPrime on Day 59 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NO MORE REGENERATIONS} *28th: Killerface45: Killed by BreZ on Day 61 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE KILLER HAS BEEN KILLED} *27th: FlareBlitz47: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 61 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FAGGOTVILLE, POPULATION: 0} *26th: Left 4 Speed: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 63 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT 4 DEAD} *25th: Minipop56: Killed by Bobdave on Day 64 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIVIDED} *24th: HappySmileyGuy: Killed by TKandMit on Day 65 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NO LONGER SMILING} *23rd: SANTORYU99: Killed by Baby GG on Day 66 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELL FROM THE TOWER} *22nd: Reignic3: Killed by TKandMit on Day 67 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIS REIGN IS OVER} *21st: PolarBore: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 69 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STOPPED DANCING ME} ' '-- TOP 20 -- ' *20th: Stofferex: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 70 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FAR CRIED} *19th: Taviwave: Killed by Stofferex on Day 74 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FINE} *18th: Baby GG: Killed by Awesomesix on Day 76 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KICKED THE BABY} *17th: Tkid115: Killed by Silent Mocker on Day 79 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAD-POOL} *16th: TheDoctorTenGrinch: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 82 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELL LIKE GALLIFREY} '-- TOP 15 --' *15th: MetalFire: Killed by Baby GG on Day 85 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MELTED} *14th: Awesomesix: Killed by Firebrand795 on Day 86 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TIL HE COLLAPSED} *13th: ProbablyNoah: Killed by WonderPikachu12 on Day 90 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DOOMED TIMELINE} *12th: Andrew0218: Killed by TheAssyrianAssassian1337 on Day 91 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT BURNED} *11th: WonderPikachu12: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 93 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FAINTED} '-- TOP 10 -- ' *10th: SierraStalker: Killed by SANTORYU99 on Day 95 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FROZEN} *9th: NightFalcon9004: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 96 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MET WITH A TERRIBLE F8} *8th: TKandMit: Killed by MetalFire on Day 96 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DECAYANDMIT} *7th: Firebrand795: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 97 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEXI-CUTED} *6th: BreZ: Killed by TKandMit on Day 98 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHEN YOU PLAY THE GAME OF THRONES...} '-- TOP 5 --' *5th: Bobdave: Killed by Wachowman on Day 98 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MASHED} *4th: DudeWithASuit: Killed by ProbablyNoah on Day 98 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEATH SUITS YOU} *3rd: Bantha117: Killed by MetalFire on Day 99 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NO MORE MUNKEES JUMPIN' ON THE BED} *2nd: Epicnail: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 99 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NAILED IN THE COFFIN} Stats 'Healthiest' *'TIGERISNORMAL (8)' Killstreaks *'STOFFEREX ~ 4 ~' CLASSICALEXPENDABLE, DRAGONSBLOOD23, MRAWESOME300, AND TAVIWAVE *'IAMTHELEGION ~ 4 ~ EPICLLAMASWAG42, DAMASTERW, BLACKAVENGERRS25, AND THEDOCTORTENGRINCH' *'YOBAR ~ 1 ~ CAM VIDEOGAMERAPBATTLES' *'ISMACK ~ 7 ~ MAXIM MILLIONS, JAGAUR, S0UND3FX69 (Super mysterious), SILENT MOCKER, A GIANT ASS SPIDER, JOHN.MITCHELL.9210256, AND TMC794' *'BANTHA117 ~ 11 ~ DEAN794, SAMISFUSION, BUTTSMACKDATPLEASE, BATMAN3095, GREENTOXIC, RESPECTTHEPIXEL, IAMTHELEGION, BARON MAGNUS, JAKE MULTISUPERVIDS, LEFT 4 SPEED, AND STOFFEREX' *'MINIPOP56 ~ 2 ~ DEVILISHMIND OF FUN AND MANYPIGS1000' *'PATTS9009 ~ 4 ~ AMON MAVEN, TJBOYD, CLARA JAMES (CJMASTER), AND 723TBONE' *'ANDREW0218 ~ 1 ~ VAGINACRUSHER8000' *'DUDEWITHASUIT ~ 6 ~ ISMACK, JORGE WHORE HAY, RESPECTTHEPIXELETTE, RAPBATTLEFANATIC, GRAVITYMAN, AND EPICNAIL' *'JAKETHEWRESTLEMANIAC ~ 8 ~ PENIS CRUSHER 9000 BITCH, PAROTHESE, MELTINGPOTOFRIENDSHIP, BUBBYAUSTIN, PREDATORFAN, MEATHOLL, CORPORAL GENESIS DXTR, AND JUSTINBUCKNER98' *'WONDERPIKACHU12 ~ 3 ~ THESTEELERNATION2, SCRAWLAND SCRIBBLESCRATCH, AND PROBABLYNOAH' *'SILENT MOCKER ~ 8 ~ DONOTLICKPOTATOS (LIZ/TANNER), JOEAIKMAN, JACOBSZ, MRPIETCAPTAIN, BACKTOTHEFUTURAMA86, TOVOROK, AND TKID115' *'SCEPTILEISGREAT14 ~ 2 ~ A WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR AND YOBAR' *'AWESOMESIX ~ 2 ~ SLICETHECAKE AND BABY GG' *'WACHOWMAN ~ 4 ~ SUPERMANFANATIC283, MANCHA, RANDOMEVERYTHINGISH, AND BOBDAVE' *'BREZ ~ 8 ~ JOSHUAKRANSINSKI, SCRAV, HOAGY, BBGUNSTUDIOS, FROGGY7771, PHINEAS FLYNN29789, RADICALWEAVILE, AND KILLERFACE45' *'HAPPYSMILEYGUY ~ 1 ~ ZDAWGFIRE' *'PROBABLYNOAH ~ 3 ~ SHAUNOFTHERED, ANIMATEYTTRIUM, AND DUDEWITHASUIT' *'KILLERFACE45 ~ 1 ~ ATINYFLOATINGWHALE' *'REIGNIC3 ~ 1 ~ MRMISSINGLINKMOVIEMAKERFTW' *'JOEAIKMAN ~ 6 ~ CREEPYBACON, BENNYCUPSTER (RESONX), SHOOPDAKEV, ZAWESOME, ALANOMALY, AND THE EYEOFALLEYES' *'JAKE MULTISUPERVIDS ~ 1 ~ CCARBE6062' *'NIGHTFALCON9004 ~ 2 ~ CAZAZACH AND SOPHISTICATEDSHARK' *'YOUTUBEKOREA ~ 4 ~ MRPATRICKRULER, ISAACNEWTON98, J1COUPE, AND JAKETHEWRESTLEMANIAC' *'THEEYEOFALLEYES ~ 3 ~ ABALAMFAPPING (DONGS), VINTAGESIR, AND KITTENOFTHENORTH' *'TAVIWAVE ~ 1 ~ ROMLEONTHETAYSWIFTFAN122' *'EPICNAIL ~ 2 ~ RICHARDMILHOUSNIXON AND ACCORDIONCHICK (AKA MISS 27)' *'GIR 5 LIFE ~ 1 ~ LUFFYTHEPIRATEKING' *'THEDOCTORTENGRINCH ~ 3 ~ YNKRDLEVIN17, HIPPIE RAT, AND ALPHAPHILLIPINES' *'POLARBORE ~ 1 ~ CLHIGGINS' *'THIS IS THE DAY ~ 1 ~ FRIED EGG NOG' *'LAKUITABRO01.2 ~ 5 ~ LOYGANSONO55, GODDESS OF DESPAIR (UTTER NOOB), FOUR4, WOODENHORNETS, AND TEDDYFAIL' *'TEDDYFAIL ~ 10 ~ WINDINDI, ZOMBIELICKER, TESLA MAN, TUXEDO!, GABRIELISTHEGREAT2, LAKUITABRO01.2, CACOLA, LABROATORY TUXEDO 500098, GIR 5 LIFE, AND FLAREBLITZ47' *'FIREBRAND795 ~ 4 ~ CPL.BOHATER, JPHIL2.0, CAPTAIN WARRIOR, AND AWESOMESIX' *'RANDOMEVERYTHINGISH ~ 3 ~ LASSE200, PATTS9009, AND BASALTWOLFED145R5' *'TKANDMIT ~ 5 ~ THEMINDOFME, KARICHANX102, HAPPYSMILEYGUY, REIGINIC3, AND BREZ' *'METALFIRE ~ 4 ~ WACHOWMAN, SCEPTILEISGREAT14, TKANDMIT, AND BANTHA117' *'BACKTOTHEFUTURAMA86 ~ 1 ~ JELLA141' *'TIGERISNORMAL ~ 2 ~ AWESOMEGAMER AND FIREBRAND795' *'BABY GG ~ 3 ~ V0DEUSESTDOMINIMEI, SANTORYU99, AND METALFIRE' *'NOTOPTIMUSPRIME ~ 1 ~ YOUTUBEKOREA' *'BOBDAVE ~ 1 ~ MINIPOP56' *'THEASSYRIANASSASSIAN1337 ~ 1 ~ ANDREW0218' *'SANTORYU99 ~ 1 ~ SIERRASTALKER' *'JACK8073 ~ 1 ~ NIGHTFALCON9004' ---- FULL CREDIT TO REIGINC3 FOR THE ART! Category:Blog posts